The present invention relates to light-responsive systems adapted to be used in connection with photography.
As is well known, such systems may be used, for example, for detecting the brightness of the light at a given scene which is to be photographed. Thus, "scene" to which reference is made in the present application and in the claims is any object which is to be photographed.
With conventional light-responsive systems it is necessary to move the system so that it will scan the light over the entire scene in order to detect the parts of the scene which have maximum and minimum brightness, assuming that the scene has a non-uniform brightness. This necessity of scanning by moving the light-responsive system is of extremely great inconvenience.
It has therefore already been proposed, as shown in the above parent application, to provide a plurality of photosensitive devices which are arranged for receiving light from different parts of a scene, so that while the plurality of photosensitive devices remain static with respect to the scene, nevertheless it will be possible to pick up by way of the plurality of photosensitive devices indications of maximum as well as minimum brightness.
However, since the intensity of the light varies according to a geometric progression, it is not possible to use the detected maximum and/or minimum brightness without additional procedures which will render these detections suitable for use. These additional procedures for converting the detected maximum and/or minimum brightness into a condition where use can be made thereof represent delays and inconveniences. Thus, in addition to the inconvenience, the delay may occasion the loss of an opportunity to make a photograph very rapidly of an object which will have a condition which it is desired to photograph only fleetingly.